


Making Things Better:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: If Perhaps: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Episode: s06e04 Ka Papahana Holo Pono (Best Laid Plans), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudity, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny had the perfect life going, but as soon as the first anniversary of his brother's death hits, He is sad & upset, til Steve comes up with a surprise for his birthday, Will he be successful?, Is Danny gonna like it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, & this takes place between 5x04, & 6th season, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Things Better:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).



*Summary: Danny had the perfect life going, but as soon as the first anniversary of his brother's death hits, He is sad & upset, til Steve comes up with a surprise for his birthday, Will he be successful?, Is Danny gonna like it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, & this takes place between 5x04, & 6th season, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was down in the dumps, It was his first birthday without his brother, Matt Williams, who was killed last year. He had so much guilt over it, but now that a year hits, He is afraid that he will be like this every year, & he knew that he couldn't live like that, It's not fair to himself, or to his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, who noticed that something was gonna on with his blond lover.

 

"Baby, What's up ?, It's gonna be your birthday soon, I thought you would be excited, cause Charlie gets to be part of it, & we are gonna have fun, No ?", He was concerned about the blond, & it suddenly hits him, "This is about Matt, Isn't it ?", he asked above a whisper, Danny said sadly, "Yeah, I thought about it, He was gonna plan my 40th, & he promised that it was gonna be epic, & now he is gone", he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

"Shit, I am so sorry, so so sorry, Baby, We will do something to honor him, What do you think of that, huh, Just the two of us ?", The Former Seal asked, as he ducks down to look at his lover. Danny flashed a smile, that he knew Steve loves, The Five-O Commander said with a smile of his own, "There's that smile, I know, & love", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, as he composed himself, "I would like that", & they got ready for the day, * see how big of a caseload they have, & try to finish quickly.

 

The day went perfect, & the case was solved without any problems at all, Danny was tucked away in his office, when Steve called over the others, "Guys, I have an idea to run by you", & explained his situation, "I can work with the airline, make sure that Allie, & Stella, Joan, & Mary-Ann could get on first class", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, referring to Danny & Steve's sisters, & niece, as he was already on his phone, Officer Kono Kalakaua said, "They can stay with me, I can use the company", Captain Lou Grover said, "I will make sure that **_Isabella's_** has the best table for us",  & he went to make his call, Afterwards Danny noticed that his ohana were acting strange, & he asked them this point blank.

 

"What's going on ?", The Blond asked with an arched eyebrow, The Group answered in unison, "Nothing", as they were trying to be convincing, "Hmmmm", Danny said, not believing them, as he went back to his office, & shut the door, Once, he was out of earshot, The rest of the Five-O Team went back to their party planning. They want to make sure that everything was perfect for his friend.

 

Soon, Everything was in place, Mary, Joan, Stella, & Allie were all glad to be back on the island for Danny's birthday, & to celebrate with him. They got the most wonderful presents for him, & made sure that they all stayed out of sight, til the party. Steve also helped them get settled at Kono's, & made sure that they were comfortable, They helped Kono out with whatever she needs, while she is working. Also, Kono appreciates the company, cause the house doesn't feel alone anymore.

 

Lou said reporting to Steve, " ** _Isabella's_** is a go,  & I got the birthday boy's favorite cake, Everything is looking perfect, Steve", Chin said, "I also made arrangements for the girls to stay a bit longer, cause I thought Danny might need a little cheering up", Kono concluded with, "Danny is gonna love our birthday present, A whole day with the Yankees, He is gonna flip, Bossman". Steve was impressed with his team's ability to arrange things so fast, He said with gratitude, "Thanks, Guys, I really mean it, I couldn't have pulled this off without you", They told him that he was welcome, He & Danny are ohana, & they would do anything for them.

 

Charlie & Grace were ready for the party, & they gave their dad their present, & he was touched by the picture of them, that Rachel had arranged for them to take, He had to make sure to thank her for it. "I love you, Guys", he said to his family, "We love you too," Steve, Charlie, & Grace replied back, as they embraced in a group hug, & after a few minutes, they were on their way to **_Isabella's_**. He had no idea that he was gonna be surprised by his sisters, sister-in-law,  & niece, & that they threw him a surprise party.

 

When they got there, Everything is all set up, just the way Steve had wanted, As soon as Danny flipped on the lights, "SURPRISE !!!!", was heard all over the room, "We thought you could use a little bit of family," Stella said, as she hugged her older brother, "We missed you so much, Danny", Allie said, as she kissed his cheek, & greeted Steve shyly, & kissed him on the cheek too, she hugged everyone else, & they all went on with the birthday party fun.

 

Danny felt the depression had left, Mary-Ann said, "Me & you have a date for a good outing at the Aquarium, Joanie wants to see the sea lions, What do you say ?", as she hugged him with one arm, "I am there, Count me in", Joan piped in, "Wuv you, Unca Danno", The Blond said with a smile, "Ohhh, I love you too, Joan", & they went back to the fun, that they were missing. The presents were presented, & he loved them, also his birthday cake was delicious, He knew that he had Steve to thank, & he will make sure that his super seal will get thanked properly.

 

After everyone went back to their homes, the kids were dropped back off at Rachel's & leftovers were given out, Danny was horny, & in a hurry, He pushed Steve through the door, & made sure to lockup, & put the alarm on, as he was doing this. He got him to the bedroom, & stripped him of his clothes, nearly ripping them off of his body. He got the oil, & Steve said with a smirk, "I didn't know that you were this kinky, Danno ?", Danny raised an eyebrow at him, "Babe, You **_should_** know me by now", He drizzled it all over his body,  & made sure that every part of skin was covered, Danny went to work on feasting on his lover. Steve roared, when he lets go of his release, & it happened over & over again. They were both spent, & did some naked cuddling, & snuggling. "Happy Birthday, Danno", The Former Seal said, as he placed a kiss on the side of his head, "Thank you, Babe", Danny said, & kissed him sweetly on his lips, They made out & ended up making love, which led to round two, As they were falling to a peaceful slumber, Danny thought to himself, **"I may not have my brother, But I have the ** _greatest_** ohana in the world"** , & he snuggled up against Steve, who pulled him closer, They were dreaming of seeing what else their lives, & future will bring them.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
